


Kamikazee

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Flashbacks, Much death, Nightmares, Sam Winchester Dies, The End, Tumblr Prompt, not much happiness, one word prompt, spn spoilers, tumblr one word prompt, where jack survives the events of the last episode of s14 but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: An interpretation of what might happen in the 15th season of Supernatural. (Or if Chuck ends the world.)Tumblr one word prompt: Kamikazee - reckless or potentially self-destructive





	Kamikazee

It really happened.

That was the first thing Dean thought after it was over. 

After years of fighting, winning even when the odds were completely stacked against them, it had finally happened.

They lost.

It was the End.

– 

Dean sat at the table in the bunker, alone. It was early, he knew, but it didn’t matter. 

He almost laughed. Normally, he would be seated at this table with Sam, Cas, and Jack–his_ family_, trying to find a solution to whatever Apocalypse was happening this time. Normally, they would find a solution right when it mattered, and save the world from a problem they created again. 

Now, he sits in mourning, still.

He listened to the hum of the lights, the buzz of the generator, and the silence from lack of words said.

Now, Sam and Jack weren’t even here.

It was only Cas and Dean left. The world was Ending right now, and they couldn’t stop it. It was too far gone already, God finally writing an epilogue to the story he created. 

Dean closed his eyes, breathing deeply. His bones ached with grief. After all these years, fighting to stay alive, to stay_ together_, he had finally failed his brother. It was wishful thinking, hoping his brother was safe in heaven–even heaven wasn’t safe in the End. 

That was if he was even in heaven.

Dean put his head in his hands, pulling them through his rough, unkempt hair. he sighed, letting his shoulders droop with fatigue. He hadn’t_ really_ slept, his head full of new material to torment him with. The moment the undead overcame them, when Sam…

He choked, the grief still hitting him fresh and cold. His chest hurt, and the buzz of the lights seemed louder. He had failed, he had_ failed–_

“Dean?” 

Cas had walked into the room, and Dean barely noticed when Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Dean. I’ve got you.”

“Cas–”

“It’s okay.”

Dean turned into the comfort of Castiel, not caring that this wasn’t normal for them beause nothing that was happening was_ normal_.

“I miss him too.”

–

It was dark.

It smelled like ass, it was too quiet, and they were alone.

They were crazy, for going after God. But what choice did they have? The world was Ending, and it was Ending fast.

They were meeting at the graveyard. They decided not to go for a surprise, because how the hell do you surprise God? 

They had to use Jack as their advantage, as much as they hated to do so. They just got him back, and since God was out to get him, this seemed like the worst idea they could have conjured up.

But they had no choice.

They stood in the same graveyard where it started, where the undead jumped them. Waiting.

“Where is he?” Jack asked, his fist curled in anticipation.

“I don’t know, Jack,” Cas answers. His face hardens. “But he will come.”

On cue, God appeared, without a whoosh of wings or a thump. Just silently coming into the space.

“Hey guys,” God says casually, as if he didn’t try to kill them a few weeks ago.

“Chuck,” Sam responds.

“Thanks for bringing me what I wanted, I appreciate it.”

“I’m not being given to you,” Jack pipes up, eyes flashing orange.

“Oh I know,” Chuck says, walking over to him. “You’re here to fight me.” 

Jack stands, unwavering, challenging. “Yes.”

Chuck shrugs. “So, let’s fight.”

Cas looks at Dean, eyes full of worry and suspicion.

But before either of them could stop Jack, he throws his hands out, throwing all his power at God.

Time slows. Cas, Dean, and Sam all slowly being blown away, eyes wide with worry, Cas’ full of panic.

God walks forward, unaffected by the surge of power Jack throws at him. He touches Jack’s forehead, and time starts again, throwing Cas, Sam, and Dean all the way back. Cas hits a gravestone, Dean hitting a tree. Sam lands on the ground and is up in an instant, running toward Jack. 

Jack is seizing, God’s hand still on his forehead, when Sam reaches them and attempts to pull his hand off Jack when Chuck’s other hand clasps Sam’s neck. He turns his head. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I truly am. Alas, all stories must come to an end.”

Dean looked in horror from afar. He got up, wobbly but he was too far to reach him in time, he knew that. But he can’t, he _can’t_…

_Too far too far too far too far toofartoofartoofartoofarTOOFAR–_

_SAM!_

Chuck lets go of Sam, and he crumples to the ground, not moving, Jack following suit. Cas is running over there now, but Dean can’t focus on him. He only sees his brother on the ground.

He doesn’t even notice that he reached him, he just knows he’s too late, too late to_o late–_

Cas is with Jack, Dean with Sam, and Dean just_ knows_, they’re both–

Gone.

_your fault your fault not fast enough too far your fault not fast enough your fault your fault too far too slow your fault YOUR FAULT–_

Dean gasps, awakening from the nightmare covered in sweat. He chokes, throwing off the covers and running to the bathroom. He throws up, his body’s way of rejecting what happened, what was his fault.

He senses Cas come up behind him, rubbing his back. Dean leaned into the touch, sighing deeply.

They were the only ones left.

–

They both sat at the table in silence, no words to say.

Dean wrung his hands together, staring at the map on the table. They were sitting here, while the world Ended outside. He wondered what outside even_ looked_ like–they hadn’t seen the world in over three weeks. 

He wondered if it would be the stereotypical dark sky, with fires raging and screams filling the silence of the End. He almost laughed. 

“We need to go after Chuck,” Dean said. He no longer called him God. It just felt wrong.

“We are in no condition to fight God,” Cas responded. Dean flinched at the name. “We have no surprise, no weapons that could possibly work against him, we have nothing, Dean.”

“So what are we supposed to do, then? Twiddle our thumbs while the world Ends? Have we ever done that?”

Dean looked up now, challenging the seraph. Cas stared right back.

“We’re no use to the world if we get ourselves killed, Dean.”

“And there would be no world for us to be of use to if we do nothing!”

Dean flexed his hands and sighed. “Jack and…Sam–” His breath hitched. “They _died_, Cas. We’re the only ones left.”

Cas looked down. “I know.”

The silence stretched on.

“I’m right here, you know.”

Dean and Cas whipped their heads around, immediately getting up and whipping out angel blade’s, despite knowing that it’ll do nothing.

“Oh come on now, guys. You’re not over Sam and Jack yet?” Dean’s eyes flashed dangerously, his hand clenched around his weapon.

Chuck rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and their weapons were gone. He snapped them again and they reappeared on a cliff somewhere.

Dean couldn’t move, neither could Cas. They were forced to stare at the horizon.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, it was beautiful.

It wasn’t dark and brooding, there were no angry fires licking the sky, and there were no screams that echoed from far away. The sky was bright blue, with layers of purple and pink like a nebula. The ground looked like it usually did–nothing was broken or vandalized, everything was still.

And empty.

It smelled like sulfur and seawater as Dean breathed in, trying to move.

“Where are…all the…people?” Dean asked, struggling to breath and to talk. He noticed Cas doing the same.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Chuck said, ignoring the question. “the end of a story?”

Chuck walked forward, to the edge, breathing in deeply. “People resent the End–they think Apocalypse, oh-my-Me-I’m-gonna-die, when in reality it’s just…ceasing to exist.”

“The end of a story doesn’t result in flames and dark skies, it’s just a period on the last word and then you close the book. Boom. The End.” Chuck turned, facing the pair. “That is what I’m doing. No one suffered, except maybe you two, but I wanted to watch your End personally.”

He kneeled in front of Dean. “You’ve been my favorite story, Dean, but you’ve also been a huge pain in my ass.”

Chuck held up his hand, then clenched his hand into a fist. Dean winced, preparing for pain, but felt nothing.

He turned to his left, and his blood ran cold.

Cas’ eyes were wide as he choked, mouth gaping.

Dean wanted to scream but he couldn’t, he wanted to move but his fucking legs_ won’t_–

_Cas!_

He watched as the seraph fell, crumpling on the ground just like–

_no no no no no no_

Dean’s mind was reeling, he looked up at Chuck, eyes cold and angry. 

_Why?_ _  
_

He looked back at Cas.

_I never got to tell you._ _  
_

Then he felt the pain.

It felt like his blood was on fire, he wanted to fall but he couldn’t even do _that.__  
_

“Goodbye, Dean,” Chuck said._  
_

Then there was nothing.


End file.
